The Window Between Dreams
by mario.filipe.94043
Summary: Lody and Phillip were a common sister and brother, one day they had a dream, one dreamed, the other... lived, the dreams were the same except on one little aspect, a window, a window which was capable of grabbing the Doctor to a ... complicated situation. takes action some time after the Doctor meets Clara.
1. The Window

Night time, Phillip (9 years old) was sleeping and so his parents, Lody (16 years old), his older sister woke up, it was around 2 a.m, she got out of bed and began to walk towards the kitchen with really light steps, making the minimal sound she could. At the main corridor, where a weirdly placed window was recently built, Lody noticed something behind it**, **but sleepy as she was at the moment, she didn´t****think about it for a bit and proceeded to the kitchen, once there she opened the fridge, took the milk pack out of it, drank it and returned to bed.

In the middle way to bed, her curiosity woke up and didn´t****let her return to bed before seeing what was that strange sight behind the window, as a result she went there.

At first sight, she didn´t see anything but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she began to see some slightly silhouettes behind that same window, as a result she tried to figure it out and entered the room linked to the corridor by that window.

She didn´t find anything there, but when she looked at the window, this time from behind, she made a surprised face and she couldn´t avoid to let out an almost soundless "what?", she saw the same faded silhouettes she had seen back in the corridor and she was now a bit frightened, however she managed to turn on the room´s lights , but what she saw there, made her turn white and made her let out a loud scream, it was a really short one because she was afraid that their parents would wake up and see her outside her bed, so she turned off the lights and waited sat down in that dark room thinking fearfully on what could be happening there. Minutes later she returned to bed pretending that was just a bad dream.

At early morning, Lody was the first to wake up (she couldn't sleep well this night), she sat down on the bed thinking about what happened last night but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when her little brother shouted "aaaaaaah", he probably had a nightmare. Lody forgot all those thoughts and began to mock friendly at him, as usual.

"Good morning" said Lody smiling "scared by a bad dream, aren´t ya?" smiles turns to laughs "so childish of you, you have to grow up someday."

Phillip was still a bit shocked by his dream, therefore he hardly understood all of his sister´s words and replied.

"Stop it please, you don´t know how it was" he said still a bit babbling "it looked pretty real to me…"

When Lody heard these words she became thoughtful about her last night which she couldn't say for sure, at the moment, if it was a dream or not.

"It looked like I was there" resumed Phillip obviously scared "in the centre of all those creatures" takes a slight break to try to remember "one of them even looked as a green lizard" these last two words took Lody out of her thoughts and led her to exclaim those same words with a tone of question.

"I think it was something like that, a human with a head of a lizard… there were some walking potatoes there too" Phillip plunges into the blankets, he was now scared.

"How?" murmured Lody to herself "was it a dream? It can´t… it´s im…"

Lody started to frighten herself, she took Phillip out of the blankets and told him about her last night.

"Look, Phillip, I´m not sure if it was a dream or not but I had a similar nightmare last night" creates an aside speech "if it was really a nightmare" she speaks normally "it seemed really real to be a dream but " Lody takes a break and a deep breath "I saw those same characters you described...through the window.

Phillip created an ignorant expression.

"Window, what window?"

"The window in the main corridor, the one you always say it´s weird, it was through it I saw your night-hag, wasn´t it the same for you?"

Phillip was a bit afraid at the moment. Therefore he answered with a simple "no", shaking his head.

Lody then seemed she had remembered something.

"uh..Phillip" she got out of bed and walks towards the door "wait here, I have to check something.

**The Doctor is coming, don´t worry.**


	2. Window s mystery

**This is my second chapter for " The window between dreams" and I have to say, from now on the things will get a lot better, these two chapters were just an introduction for the story.**

**If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to do it since this story is yet at the beginning.**

Lody wanted to go to the kitchen, she left the bedroom and entered the corridor, the same with the mysterious window, when she approached to it she stopped for a moment staring at it, seconds later she proceeded to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she found the milk pack exactly where she had left it the night earlier.

"Oh my god!" she said when she realized it wasn´t a dream "It…was…not…a…dream" said it word by word, slowly "but it can´t…."

She couldn´t say anything else, fear was paralyzing her, still she managed to return to her bedroom .

This time, when she passed the window, she looked away from it and kept walking to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, she remained quiet for a bit, her brother didn´t speak, too.

"It happened" she said seeming unconscious.

Her brother looked at her as he didn´t understand those words.

"It really happened" repeated Lody sitting on the bed as a dead weight "the dream I told you before, it happened"

"Stop it" shouted Phillip.

This shout took Lody out of her thoughts.

"uh…" she rubs her eyes "what?"

"Stop trying to scare me acting like a zombie, what happened?"

"Everything I told you about last night is true" she talks staying still and looking down with her eyes wide "Yesterday, I woke up and I went to the kitchen to drink some milk, but while I was walking through the corridor, I noticed something behind the window there, at first I forgot it and proceeded to the kitchen but after drinking I went there again ...and that´s when I saw your nightmare through it, it looked like a 3D television, or a door to another world... this morning I thought that wasn´t more than a bad dream but I went to the kitchen now…"

Lody stopped talking, she didn't want to admit such thing could happened.

"And?" asked Phillip a bit enthusiastic by the story.

"And" she prolongs the «and» "the milk pack I drank, it is exactly where I l had left it "

Phillip didn´t reply, the enthusiasm he had turned to fear.

"Mommy" shouted Phillip.

Lody covered his mouth with her left hand.

"No" said indignant "what are you thinking you are doing?"

"uh… tell mom?" said once released.

"Tell mom? What is she going to think?" says still a bit indignant

"She must knows about it"

"Yeah" says saracastically "because she will believe there is a magical window in our house"

"Really?" replied Phillip who didn´t understand the sarcasm "Will mommy believe us? You think?"

"Of course not, she will probably say something like" tries to imitate an adult´s voice with a bit of sarcasm "Yes honey, there is a magical window in the house, now go to your bedroom" she talks normally now "or even "returns to adult´s voice, now angered" Phillip, to bed and you are forbidden to watch television...for the next two weeks"

"So what are we going to do?" Phillip asked imagining being stayed away from the TV for that long.

"I have a plan, this night, after mom and dad go to sleep, we will investigate that window, like one of those investigation TV shows you watch early morning" these words seemed to excite Phillip who smiled "maybe we can find some answers there" she sees Phillip´s excited face" so, are you with me?"

Phillip hesitated for a second , everything she said was scaring him but, in order to make his sister proud he said, courageously.

"You can count on me"

Lody smiled.

"You say that now" laughs "I want to see your smile later on "

Some hours later, a bit before dinner´s time, someone knocked the door five times making some musical sound with it.

Lody and Phillip were revising the plan for one last time inside their bedroom, their mom, Theresa, was preparing the dinner in the kitchen.

Knocks were heard again, three knocks this time.

"Wait… Wait, I´m coming" shouted Theresa.

Theresa opened the door and saw a guy dressed ridiculously wearing a bowtie.

"Hello" this one said with a big smile on his face.

"uh… hello how can I help you?" Theresa asked looked him up and down.


	3. The Window Which Sent The Message

"I don´t know, you tell me" the Doctor points at Theresa with his forefinger "It was you who sent me the distress call while ago" Theresa stares at him weirdly and the Doctor realizes it wasn´t she who sent him the distress call "or not, uh…let´s make this differently, shall we?" he does a half turn turning backwards and closed the door behind it.

Theresa stared at the door astonishingly.

The Doctor, behind the door, straightened his bowtie and knocked again.

Theresa was a bit hesitant about opening it, still she did it a few seconds later.

"Hello, I´m the Doctor, sorry about my last appearance, I… uh…"

"But who are…" Theresa whispered to herself.

"Me?" interrupted him when he heard this mutter "I´m the Doctor… I think I already said that" stops talking for a bit realizing he was being weird "ow, it wasn´t that answer you were looking for, you were asking what am I, not who am I, right?"

Theresa was speechless, noticing so, the Doctor proceeded.

"Anyway, I´m a" grabs his psychic paper from the pocket and shows it to her quickly "See?"

"Aah" replies Theresa a bit more clarified "but why did you take so long?" inquires a bit loud "I´m calling you since last month" her voice tone seems an almost indignant one.

The Doctor saw his psychic intrigued.

"Oow, right, sorry about that, but" makes a big smile "lucky you, there is adiscount for you...company protocols, you know?"

"A discount? They told me it was free.

"Of course it´s free" he opens his arms as if to hug someone still smiling "but think about how lucky you are" he points at her again "You are receiving a discount on a free stuff, isn´t that amazing?" the Doctor realizes Theresa was staring at him weirdly" uh…nevermind, forget it, can I? "asks while entering in the house"

"Yes, sure" replied Theresa with a low tone still looking at him.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and scanned the place around him, after it he walked towards the corridor.

"uh… Doctor?"

"Yes?" he prolonged the yes while looking at the results on his sonic screwdriver and without paying much attention to Theresa.

"It´s not that way, follow me" she invites him to follow her with her left arm "I show you the way"

The Doctor scratched his head, those results were intriguing him, only after a little more he turned to Theresa, and seeing she was saying him to follow her…

"No,no no it´s this way, believe me" he says still looking at the sonic screwdriver´s directions" I´m the expert here afterall.

Theresa just accepted the answer with an unconvinced "okay"

"I leave you then, I have things to do" she turns back and starts to move towards the kitchen, but suddenly she turns back to the Doctor.

"uh… how long do you think it will take?"

"I don´t know… two minutes, two hours, maybe two days" said it really fast " time is not important" faces her and talks slowly "to…me, but don´t worry" looks again to the readings "I´m good with this stuff, just leave it to me"

"Ok"

Theresa, without telling anything else returned to the kitchen where her husband was sat down on one of the chairs.

"Who is him?" asked her husband while drinking coffee"

"The person we needed to fix that" points at something in the kitchen.

"And what is he doing there?" says him pointing at the Doctor.

"I don´t know, he assured me the problem lied there"

"Ow" replies relieved "fine then, do you think he is able to do it?

"Actually yes, he looks a bit weird that´s a fact but he also seems very competent, let´s just give him a chance, shall we?"


End file.
